Conventionally, permanent magnet (PM) motors in which a permanent magnet is provided in a rotor or switched reluctance (SR) motors in which a permanent magnet is not provided but a salient pole is provided in a rotor have been used. Also, in recent years, research and development on switched reluctance rotary machines as a low-cost and highly reliable rotary machine have been conducted. Although such switched reluctance rotary machines have fundamental problems such as vibration and noise, studies for resolving such problems have been proposed, as shown in Patent Document 1 or Patent Document 2, for example. Also, background art is disclosed in Patent Documents 3 to 6.